His woman
by SeventhStar7
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha couldn't care less about anyone. But being forced to a party, being shamed as a man, and then hearing about his kidnapped woman? Its no biggie right? She can take care of it. Right? Who was he kidding, Sasuke Uchiha was worried as fuck and he'll be damned if someone dares to lay a finger on the Uchiha monarch.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Kishimoto-san. I don't own Naruto.**

 **Comments:** Alright. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

* * *

"Sometimes, I hate it when you're right." Naruto groaned in frustration as he watched as the two women of two famous ninjas bonded at the bar,

"Tch. Idiot." Sasuke grunted, but still, how could the idiot not see how easily vulnerable a lady could be? It had been seven years since he left, two years since he had arrived from his revenge-driven journey and six months since he had been engaged to. His eyes dangerously narrowed to a certain area of the bar that included a certain medic nin, her blue-eyed companion and a very casino-wannabe idiot.

"Sasuke?" He felt Naruto's constant sayings, his shoulder shaking and his ear screaming,

"Dobe... shut the hell up." Sasuke said sharply, turning his left and glaring a very deep sharingan-killer red to the poor fox boy,

"B-but!-"

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered, it had been only a few minutes since they had arrived to the party and Sasuke was not obviously liking, regardless of what his fiance had said with teary eyes that it would be fun to 'socialize'. Now, what kind of 'socialize' was she talking about? That damn woman. So freaking troublesome. Nara was so right, though Sasuke wouldn't admit it.

"Hey Teme! I think Mr. Bartender is giving your woman the flaunt-" Naruto blinked as he was suddenly laughing beside himself at the table. His cerulean eyes widened in realization and darted to the bar. The drink inside his mouth sprayed out onto the other attendants in the room, angry expressions with deadly glints were suddenly flashing towards him,

"Haha...?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It had been just was, six months since he endured the shame of getting down on his freaking knee in front of the Village of Konohagakure and the five Kages of the five nations. His left eyebrow twitched. And damn, the next day, it wasn't pretty as he was suddenly wanted by so many guys that he had never heard about in his entire damn life. In fact, a bunch of them were some weaklings that busted at the local food stalls! All this embarrassment, for some street fights, for some sudden S-Classed Missions, all this thrashed up society just for one freaking woman.

To the point. His sharingan changed dangerously to the mangekyou and before he knew it, he was stomping his way to the dance floor with a very dark aura emitting from him. Finally, he came silently but deadly behind his woman. Standing just in the shadows, well hidden away from the bartender that seemed to be the source of his anger,

"Oh Kyo-kun, you are just funny." Sasuke's throat hitched and bounced into his stomach, probably got tangled by his lungs and somehow wanted to burn in his body. His right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably and before he knew it, the bartender leaned very close to his woman.

"You know... we should just quit acting childish and become adults for tonight." And with that, he winked at 'his' woman... well, lets just say, Sasuke's patience wore thin and eventually, it snapped when the bartender leaned closer until it seemed like air was disappearing between them both.

"You've got some nerve..." A soft melodic voice replied. Sasuke looked down on 'his' woman that seemed to take the situation a little bit too softly, he reached down for his kunai hidden in his sleeves,

"Nee-chan..?" The bartender softly murmured to Sasuke's woman, in that, Sasuke suddenly felt himself being between them and the kunai was pressed deep into the neck of the bastard. Activated bloodline? Check. Kunai? Check. Anger releasement? In progress.

"Better think twice about who you sugarcoat to." Sasuke said, and he swiftly sent a blow to the bastards stomach. Sending the poor guy into an unconscious state.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha gave a once-over glare to the still body before turning to 'his' woman.

"Hn." She was angry? Why? Shouldn't she be happy that he was her knight in freaking shiny armor?

"That was uncalled for." That. Was. Uncalled. For? What kind of sentence was that? He was flirting with her...and she said, uncalled for? What? She rather let some other jerk lay their attention on her than him?

"Uncalled for? How?" It tried to be a question but when Sasuke spoke, it sounded more like a statement. An order. Obviously Sasuke was not in his greatest. Sometimes, women are like a freaking current. They don't know where to go or where they are going or where they come from.

"I was going to handle him." Great. She was biting her lip. Great work, Sasuke, way to make her hold her tears. Why don't you just tell her that she's weak so we could quit beating around the bush?

"How? By going upstairs and fucking each other?" Well, if any could get worse, its like Sasuke felt like kicking himself for being so emotionless,

"Sasuk-"

"The only person in this whole shinobi world who'll get to fuck you is me and only me. I don't want anyone to touch, hold, carry, feed, take, sleep, fight and do things with you. After all, the six months since that day, every male that I see now is a potential threat. So, you better start getting used to some random blood on the Uchiha compound." Wow. He was definitely on roll. But he still couldn't believe he actually said it in the first sentence. Oh the shame! Maybe he should continue... yup.

"Sasuk-"

"You can bet that I'm willing to beat the whole male population if it means keeping them away." Sasuke finished, quite proud of his speech and the fact that 'his' woman was blushing red from the sudden confession.

"Sasuke, that was really nice of you to do something like that but, like I said, it was uncalled for," Sasuke blinked, was she really stomping on his ego or something?

"Hn." She knows it meant why. Or what. Sasuke looked expectantly at 'his' woman. Yes, she should know damn well that she ain't getting away from him without an explanation,

"He was the one that designed this attire. I was just telling him how there was this annoying hole on the side of my hips and I couldn't face you if I know that I didn't look my best. He wanted us to go upstairs because that's where they hold his sowing necessities." He failed to hide the surprise that etched across his face. All for a dress? Honestly, disappearing from her was the first thing that came to mind. Well, she can always hunt him down - facing the fact that she has far better chakra-control than anyone, and the fact that she has the freaking dobe to go Nine tails and rampage the world if needed. Nope, staying right where he was seemed like the only alternative.

"Well... this is awkward," She mumbled out softly between unsure giggles. Sasuke disappeared from the table and appeared beside her.

"Lets go." Without further ado, he reached out and grabbed her waist, gently lifting her off her seat and bringing her close,

"Wha- What do you think you're doing?" She seemed baffled. Which sometimes can be a clear sign for Sasuke to continue whatever the heck he was doing.

"Every time you're not in my arms, I start to lose myself." Sasuke replied, his neck feeling a bit tingly all of a sudden. Oh God, the blood was rushing to his damn cheeks and he felt himself getting hot,

"If it were like that, why didn't you say so?" She giggled back to him, flinging her small fragile arms around him and leaning fully towards him. Sasuke looked down onto her, maybe it wasn't so bad...

"So-"

"Sasuke-teme!" A loud voice boomed from a very loudmouth blonde that seemed to preach his dreams wherever he went echoed from the hall,

"Dobe?"

* * *

Annndd thats a wrap. I'm only planning for at least 4 or 5 chapters for this story but we'll see how things go.

Thanks and pleaseeee review for future improvement or such.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Kishimoto-san. I don't own Naruto.**

 **Comments:** Alright. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

* * *

"The bastard was a sowing femme!" Naruto exclaimed whilst pushing his way through the crowd while trying to keep his clothes in check.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, putting 'his' woman down on the ground beside him, flinging a protective arm around her waist and bring her close to him,

"I went to ask Hinata-chan about him and I told her our situation -no, your situation and how it was going so far; She laughed and explained the whole thing! So don't worry, Sasuke-Teme! I'm sure you can burn his ass any day." Naruto closed his eyes and wore a smug look on his face, also crossing his arms across his chest to emphasis how great he was at finding out information for his best friend. Pervy-sage would be so proud at his excellent information-gaining skills!

"Naruto-"

"Its alright, Sasuke-bastard. I know you want me to be your superior and kiss my feet... but your free of charge!" Naruto nodded greatly at himself, hm...kissing his feet did have a nice ring to it.

"Hey?!" A voice boomed inside the room and Sasuke immediately grabbed 'his' woman and pushed her behind him.

"Don't leave my side." Sasuke ushered in a quiet voice, suddenly, the lights in the room blacked out, making the room pitch black. A sound of glass breaking nearby and a scream from a scared civilian,

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, luckily he grabbed Hinata just in time before things went crazy. Damn, what the hell is going on? Probably some rogue ninjas wanting to kidnap the Hokage...haha, who is he kidding? They want him.

"Dobe." Suddenly, two chakra signatures burned in the room. One was brilliant orange and the other was purple. Naruto turned around, the Nine-Tailed fox cloak was shining nicely in the room. He even wrapped some of its cloak around Hinata, wouldn't hurt to put some on her, would it? It actually made her even more beautiful than how she dressed up tonight. Interesting. Now that he thought about it, orange did look kinda cool on Hinata. Though he wouldn't tell her because it just wasn't manly for a guy to tell his woman that. Nope. Not manly.

"Sasuke...?" The Uchiha turned his head just in time to see her slip out a kunai from the side of her heels. The purple was cloaking them in a professional way. It actually made both of them look cool and dangerous in a way. Nice. Sasuke looked up, the Susano'o actually provided a sense of intimidation. The skeleton was still being built, the flesh was also following closely behind and the armor was beginning to take place starting at the weapon hands.

"Stay by me." Sasuke whispered, observing the area and finding whether there was a main switch for the power,

"Help me!..." A voice screamed in the room, it sounded like it was coming from a storage room. Naruto knew that it was probably a civilian that ran into the damn room because they were scared.

"Tch. Idiots - they never fail to amaze me." Naruto grumbled unhappily,

"Sasuke, we got to help that person!" Sasuke turned to look down at 'his' woman. Was she for real?

"No." Well duh, because that meant that they had to go in the freaking dark and look where the idiot was. Seriously, why don't they just find the damn switch so that idiot could find himself out.

"Why not?" Is she for real?

"Because I don't want to." Nice reply, Sasuke. Just be careful when the both of you g back home. I don't think there won't be any mingling tonight. She'll probably ignore him for the whole week and obviously, he just can't handle a day from being apart from her. Yes, he is whipped.

"Sasuke-!" Her screams shook him out of his thoughts and before he knew it, they were surrounded by rogue ninjas that seemed like planned the whole thing. They didn't look strong but they also didn't look too weak either. Better not underestimate them but, it is Sasuke we're talking about.

"I'll leave you to it!" Her voice scratched again and before his mind could process what she meant, she immediately broke out of his protection an darted for the idiot that was in distress. Sasuke gritted his teeth unhappily and turned back to face his opponents.

"You better have a good reason why you've crashed the party." Sasuke said, taking a step forward. One of them laughed at his sudden aura changing. It was eight against one. What are the chances of him winning? MULTI-TRILLION.

"Aw. Did she have to leave?" They utter with evil content, Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

"I'll say this once and will not repeat myself. You do anything to her, your life is mine before you even get to beg." Sasuke summoned the susano'o to raise its bow up and stretching the long arrow back before narrowing its target down to the eight rogues that stood cockily at him. Summoning the amateratsu to light up at the head of the arrow,

"I don't think that is necessary." The leader of the eight spoke confidently. Sasuke never blinked his eye. What do they mean unnecessary? Did they plan something?

"Hn.?" What were they up to?

"You're mistake was when she ran out. Because of that, we have now captured our target." Sasuke glared at the ninja. They took his woman? HIS WOMAN? HIS GODDAMN WOMAN?!

"You're dead."

Sasuke cleanly ended his fight with one arrow from him susano'o. Seriously, did their pursuers ever studied their targets before actually attempting to capture. And of all women, why did it had to be his? Unfortunately, she wasn't the type to go willingly to the other side. She prefers fighting to talking. A smirk made its way to Sasuke's face. Who was he kidding? He is worried as fuck.

"Sasuke!" His ears pricked towards where the voice came from. His heart seemed to pound loudly in his ears and his stomach seemed to have a mind of its own to do acrobats in the middle of battle. Great. He darted his eyes across the dark room. Damn, it was too dark to actually find the culprit.

"Fire Style: Burning Phoenix Jutsu." Fire spewed from his mouth and Sasuke focused on where the areas of the room lighted up. The area seemed to be evacuated. Where the hell is everyone?

"Dattebayo!" A shout echoed off the walls and Sasuke didn't have to turn to see who it belonged to. Bright fire seemed to be coming towards him, it seemed pretty fast for its size too - oh, its just Naruto.. why is he running? Geez, its not like something bad happ-

"She's gone! They abducted her!" Naruto yelled, running and shouting was really tiring, after some sequence of fighting. Gotta work out.

"What. Did. You. Say.?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. This time, they've gone too far. The anger inside his heart built up. There is no way that he'll just let them to stomp on top of his. Just because he is the last Uchiha alive, he is one that is on freaking par with the dobe, damn it.

"They took her! I saw them taking her and they created a smokescreen that covered which way they went!" Naruto replied back. Geez, just watching Sasuke getting all worked up over 'his' woman was definitely not a pretty sight.

"Summoning Jutsu." Sasuke closed his eyes as the wind suddenly felt cold against his skin. The wind blew much stronger that it almost felt like he just might be blown off.

"Manda!" Sasuke ordered, and the purple snake delved into Sasuke's will, lifting Sasuke until the man was finally standing a top of Manda's head. The gigantic purple snake hissed with great force. Sasuke looked down before building his susano'o until it was clad with amateratsu armor and weapons.

"Black Unit!" Sasuke barked again, suddenly, seven ninjas hidden behind masks assembled in a straight line before Sasuke. Although he had blood splashed on his clothes, Sasuke felt no need to cover. Damn. Its not going to be enough.

"Summoning Jutsu." Sasuke bit down on his left thumb which caused blood to pour, he splayed the blood across his right palm and did a sequence of hand sealing. After that, three more gigantic snakes popped up before the purple snake named Manda.

"Sasuke-Sama!" They cried out in their hisses, the ninjas hidden behind masks didn't seem to understand. What was their captain up to? Sasuke straightened himself before walking before them all.

"I've got a mission for you all." The ninjas looked at each other. All of them? Was it that complex?

"Sasuke-sama!" The snakes hiss impatiently, Sasuke glared at all of them through his mangekyou eyes that seemed to penetrate them through their very souls,

"I want all of you to hunt down Haruno Sakura. Search every inch of the Five great Nations. If you don't, I will go crazy mad and use all of my attacks to bring ALL villages to ashes until I find her. I will not hesitate. Go." Immediately, the whole unit before him vanished. Even the large summoning of snakes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before jumping off Manda's head and landing before the huge snake.

"Go." Sasuke stated and the huge snake poofed away.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha turned his head to the left and found the blonde fox boy running towards you,

"Are you going? I'm coming too." Naruto nodded at Sasuke. Even if Sasuke declined his request, he would go anyway as a close friend and subordinate to Sakura. Naruto pulled out two masks, after all, they were still in the ANBU organization.

"I don't need that." Sasuke gritted bitterly, flicking one of the masks away with his wrists,

"Why the hell not? We are ANBU Black ops!" Naruto replied with a shout, fixing his one to his face and pushing it to the side. Mangekyou eyes bore against orange slits. Sasuke slipped his wristbands on. After all, he's gonna need it to kick some idiots ass. After putting them on, Sasuke turned to Naruto with a straight, pissed-off face,

"Because I want the person who kidnapped her to know who the fuck they're dealing with." And with that, Sasuke turned on his heels and sprinted to the Hokage tower. His head was killing him. It was just as much that Sakura wanted to go to the party, then her dress ripped, some kind of bartender became a wannabe and a bunch rogue ninja crashed the party and took her. HIS GODDAMN WOMAN FOR FUCKS SAKE.

* * *

Annndd thats a wrap. I'm only planning for at least 4 or 5 chapters for this story but we'll see how things go.

Thanks and pleaseeee review for future improvement or such.


End file.
